


Your Wants, Your Heart

by iridiumring92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumring92/pseuds/iridiumring92
Summary: When conditions in the Crown City become dangerous, Prince Noctis and his advisor set out for the outskirts of Lucis in hopes of escaping the threat. Along the way, the long-unspoken history between them comes back to light.





	Your Wants, Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _"Oh my lover, my lover, my love, we can never go back_   
>  _We can only do our best to recreate_   
>  _Don't turn over, turn over the page_   
>  _We should rip it straight out"_   
>  [\- Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaH3rmKgZKk)
> 
> _"Identify your wants, your heart_   
>  _Well, where can I start?"_   
>  [\- Marika Hackman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K-uLEV4_ck)
> 
> For Ignoct Week 2017 Day 1: Falling in Love. (With hints of the other Day 1 prompt, "Taking care of each other.")

The afternoon wore on, and the scenery that blurred by outside the car windows didn’t change, so Noctis occupied himself by stealing glances at Ignis instead. He wore gloves as usual, leaving just a narrow strip of skin visible between the edge of the fabric and the cuff of his sleeve. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, the road ahead reflected in the lenses of his glasses. Noctis couldn’t stop himself from chancing a look at his mouth, trying to remember how it had felt to kiss that mouth years ago. He’d been preoccupied with those two incidents for the past week, and even the recent events hadn’t taken his mind off them. Besides, being alone in a car with his advisor wasn’t exactly helping.

When he was fourteen, Prompto had dared him to kiss Ignis, during a last-period study hall when they were too bored to do anything but pass notes and jab each other with elbows across the aisle and dare each other to do things they’d never actually do. When one of their classmates had gone up to the front of the room with a math question, distracting their teacher for what they knew would be the next several minutes, Prompto had leaned over and whispered, “Hey, what’s that guy’s name? The guy who always gives you a ride home?”

“What?” Noctis made a face, leaning closer to respond. “You mean Ignis?”

“Yeah, Ignis,” Prompto said with a mad grin. “I dare you to kiss him.”

 _“What?”_ Noctis was certain his face had gone a deep shade of red. He only hoped no one else was observing their conversation.

“For real, I mean. I dare you. Or else I’m posting that picture I accidentally took of you on my phone last week.” Prompto couldn’t stop smirking at the look on Noctis’s face. “I’ve literally never seen him smile.”

“That is the _worst idea_ I’ve—” Noctis realized Prompto was still smirking, and at the vehement note in his voice, at least three people in their row had turned around to look at him. He dropped his voice back to a whisper. “How are you going to know if I actually do it?”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Trust me, dude. I’ll know.”

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and the two of them stood up to leave, gathering their stuff. “If I get slapped,” Noctis said, “all the blame is on you. I’ll send you my medical bills.”

“Sure,” Prompto answered, in a voice that said he doubted it. “See you tomorrow, Noct.”

Noctis had barely been able to face Ignis that night, but finally, while Ignis was sitting on the sofa focusing on his homework and Noctis had stood up to get a glass of water, he summoned his best casual face and strode across the room.

“Hey, Ignis,” he called out, allowing his mouth to curve into a faint smirk. When Ignis glanced up, Noctis leaned closer, cupped his jaw with one hand, and crushed their mouths together, with a little more force than he intended. Their noses bumped and he nearly upset Ignis’s glasses enough to dislodge them from his face. He didn’t stop to give Ignis a chance to kiss back, and anyway, he knew that the probability of Ignis kissing him back was very, very low.

Noctis stepped away and grinned, feeling his face heat again. He couldn’t maintain the façade for long—the look on Ignis’s face and the embarrassment pressing down on him were both too much. He turned and ran out of the room.

Behind him, he heard Ignis shout, “Noctis _Lucis_ Caelum!” but no footsteps followed, and moments later, he was alone in the hallway leading to his bedroom, shaking with suppressed laughter and mortification. He was certain that he couldn’t ever speak to Ignis again.

Of course, the next day before class Prompto had asked him if he’d fulfilled the dare, and when Noctis had blushed the deepest red and looked down at his desk, Prompto had laughed and smacked his shoulder.

“Oh shit, I knew it!” he said. His voice took on a teasing, suggestive curve as he asked, “And did you like it?”

“It’s not like I had time to decide,” Noctis said into his desk.

“C’mon, Noct.” Prompto shook his shoulder. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Noctis had kind of wanted to forget about it completely, but something else had happened two years later. They’d been in Noctis’s apartment after school as usual. Noctis was sixteen and Ignis eighteen, a few months off from leaving for university. This fact had been looming over Noctis like a shadow for weeks. He knew he was about to lose Ignis and felt he needed to do something about it.

But he hadn’t planned for that afternoon. He’d intended to say something meaningful, to remind Ignis not to forget him while he was away, to call or text or whatever. He’d approached Ignis, who was working in the kitchen, laying out ingredients across the counter. And he’d just gotten through, “Ignis, I,” before Ignis had turned to him and he’d stopped talking.

He could never remember if he’d initiated it or if Ignis had, but two heartbeats later, they stood mere inches from each other, feeling the warmth from their bodies bleeding together and breathing each other’s air. Ignis tipped Noctis’s chin up gently with a finger. He felt Ignis’s lips whisper against his own, a question, and he leaned into the kiss, craving more, an answer.

At first Noctis stood with his hands at his sides, and Ignis kept his hand just under Noctis’s chin, but then that first gentle, quiet kiss turned to two, to more. Ignis’s fingers slid through his hair, sending pleasant chills down his spine. Noctis let his hands wander, from Ignis’s shoulders to his chest down to his hips. Ignis hesitantly swept his tongue over Noctis’s lower lip, Noctis pressed closer to him, a soft moan escaping his throat, and Ignis pulled back, effectively ending the contact between them.

“Sorry,” Noctis stammered, at once feeling like he’d been chastised and like all the electricity in the world had swept through him, leaving his body charged and trembling in the aftermath. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Ignis said. “No, not at all.”

But they hadn’t spoken afterward, and days had gone by without either of them ever mentioning it, and soon enough Ignis had left for university while Noctis waited for him, standing in his empty apartment nearly every day after school and wishing for his voice to break the silence, wishing for his warmth. Several months later, Ignis had finally returned to visit him, but the reunion wasn’t as blissful as Noctis had imagined it would be. They’d talked, but the conversation had felt strained. Once, Noctis had reached out for Ignis’s hand, but Ignis tugged his hand away just as their fingertips brushed.

 _He has someone else,_ Noctis realized.

The next months had been dark, as if storm clouds had gathered in his mind and refused to recede, no matter how much rain poured down. He wouldn’t talk to Prompto about what had happened, not after the dare two years before. Thankfully, though his best friend knew something wasn’t right with him, Prompto never pushed him to talk about it. He said he’d be there when Noctis needed him, no matter what. And that was enough. Enough to get him through the school year, enough to convince him to forget Ignis—at least for a while—and seek out new faces to surround him in his free time.

“Noct?”

Ignis’s voice broke through his thoughts. They were still on the road, the scenery still unchanged. Noctis wondered how long he’d been lost in thought.

“Are you finished staring? It’s quite distracting, you know.”

He’d been staring? _Shit._ Noctis coughed once and opened his mouth to apologize, but what came out was, “Ignis, you remember that one day a couple years ago . . . you know, when we . . . that day we never talked about?”

Ignis didn’t respond at first, and Noctis thought for a second that he’d scold him for bringing it up, or say that it was so many years ago and he clearly wasn’t interested anymore and why did Noctis have to be such a child about things? But after a while, he took a deep breath, his tongue slid over his lower lip, and he said, “Perhaps we’d best save this discussion for later, Noct.”

Before Noctis could let himself acquiesce, he blurted, “Are you dating someone?” His face began to burn before he even finished asking the question.

“No,” Ignis said after a long silence. “I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.”

 _At the moment._ This sounded to Noctis like a warning, and he felt suddenly as if Ignis were calling him childish again. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying not to remember how Ignis had wet his lips before he spoke, trying not to remember how his lips had tasted or the way it had felt to have his tongue probing hesitantly into his mouth. _He’s had other people, and they were more suited to him. More than I would have ever been._

He decided to wait until they had stopped for the night, at a gas station with motel rooms and campsites. Stepping out of the car, he looked around at the sky fading to black, the candle-like streetlights, the few shadows of people. He shivered—not with cold but with loneliness.

He’d lost Regis just three nights prior. He was still trying to forget the incident, because every time he returned to it, he felt tears springing to his eyes and wanted to hide. His father, the king, lying on his deathbed and telling Noctis he was the last hope of Lucis, the only heir, the end of the Lucis Caelum line. Burdening him with each of these debts that fate had waited to place on his shoulders. Reminding him how much power, how much responsibility was suddenly in his hands. He’d kept his emotions carefully chained behind a mask of indifference for the past few days.

Noctis stretched his arms over his head, and Ignis appeared at his side, elegant and composed as always. “Well, Noct, shall I inquire about a place to spend the night, or do you want to keep going?”

“Let’s stop here.” Noctis didn’t hesitate. He wanted to talk things out with someone, finally, or at least sleep it off. His advisor’s presence over the past week along with his father’s death had set his mind to spinning most of the time, ricocheting wildly between aching nostalgia and veiled grief.

“All right. Wait here,” Ignis said, and moments later he’d become just another one of the shadows around them, walking up to the window in front of the motel. Noctis leaned against the car with a yawn and looked wistfully after his advisor’s retreating form. It would help, oh, gods, it would help so much if Ignis consented to help him forget everything he’d been thinking about.

He returned with a key in his hand, faintly reflecting the glow of the streetlights. “Unless you wanted your own room,” he told Noctis, “I thought we could share.”

“That’s fine.” Gods, he was tired, and he hadn’t even been the one to drive all those miles to get them out of Insomnia. He wrapped his arms around himself to fight the shiver that forced its way through his body.

He felt warmth at his shoulders and realized Ignis had draped his own jacket over Noctis, who hadn’t thought to wear one. “Are you all right, Noct?” he asked. “It’s rather warm out here to be shivering like that.”

Noctis shrugged. What would he say? _I’m fine?_ He saw no point in lying.

“Let’s get you inside,” Ignis said, and led the way toward their motel room, leaving the car behind. Noctis followed him.

The room was dark when they stepped inside, and carried the faint scents of dust and cleaning supplies. Ignis flipped on the first light he found, revealing two beds and the door to a bathroom, as well as a window on the far side of the room with the curtains drawn over it. Noctis took the bed next to the window, forgetting completely to divest himself of Ignis’s jacket and instead curling up in it.

Ignis was at his side soon after that. He placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, then his forehead. Noctis couldn’t decide which he wanted more: to fall asleep there, in that warm leather jacket that smelled like cologne, or to take Ignis’s hand and kiss his knuckles, his fingers, his palms.

“Noct, do you feel ill?” Ignis asked him. “You’re a little feverish.”

“I’m not sick,” Noctis insisted. “Just—tired.”

Ignis took a step back from him, and Noctis sat up, pulling the jacket tighter around his shoulders. “Do you wanna talk now?” he asked softly.

“You’re tired, Noct. Get some sleep,” Ignis said, without really answering the question. “If you need me . . . I’ll be in the bath. Unless you’d care to use it first?”

“I’m okay.”

He heard Ignis disappear into the bathroom and, moments later, the sound of the water running. Without bothering to turn the lights off or slide under the sheets, Noctis lay down again and let himself drift into sleep.

His dreams were chaotic, fevered. First he found himself standing on a grassy hill overlooking Lucis, with Ignis beside him. When he cast a glance at Ignis, his eyes were warm, not guarded like he’d found them to be over the past week, and his mouth curved into a soft smile. He reached out for Noctis and folded him into an embrace.

This lasted for a few heartbeats, before thunder and tremors interrupted them, and shadows filled the sky. Noctis tried to keep hold of Ignis’s hand, but the tremors in the ground unbalanced him. He found himself tumbling over the side of the hill, now a jagged cliff, into the yawning void beneath. Ignis stood back and watched, indifferent, his face unchanging. Noctis tried to scream. No sound made it past his lips.

As he fell, his father’s voice echoed in the darkness, reminding him of all the responsibilities that he had as the future king.

Noctis woke with a start, his skin slicked in a sheen of sweat. He threw off Ignis’s jacket and pulled at the hem of his T-shirt, too, wanting the dark, damp fabric away from his skin. His throat felt tight and his eyes burned. But the lights were still on, bathing the room in a calm golden glow, and Ignis was still nowhere to be seen.

 _It wasn’t real,_ Noctis told himself as his body trembled and tears threatened to fall. _It was a dream. And it only lasted a few minutes._

But he knew part of that was wrong. It _was_ real. He wanted Ignis, who had done nothing to welcome his affection, and his father was dead. The kingdom might as well have been shaken by thunderstorms and earthquakes and blanketed by darkness. The light of Lucis had vanished.

He practically crawled across the room, fighting the sobs that tried to escape his chest, prepared to pound on the door with a fist until Ignis came to him. He thought he’d been keeping it together the past three days. But no, now Ignis would see the full force of his grief. Noctis didn’t have the energy to feel embarrassed about it anymore.

But the door was slightly open, a sliver of light escaping.

Noctis pushed at the door with his fingertips and stepped into the motel’s small bathroom. There he saw Ignis, leaning back in the bath, his head tipped to one side and resting on the rim of the tub. His eyes were closed, and he hadn’t taken off his glasses.

Standing there in the doorway, Noctis realized he’d _fallen asleep._

He stilled, the nervous energy leaving him. Noctis had said he was tired, and Ignis had told him to rest. He hadn’t even mentioned his own exhaustion, even though he must have been a thousand times more tired than Noctis after driving all day.

Noctis tried to back out of the bathroom, suddenly thinking that Ignis probably wouldn’t be very pleased to learn that he’d walked in on him, but on the way out his shoulder collided with the door frame. That and his subsequent struggle with the door caused just enough noise to wake Ignis, who sat up with a jolt and, upon seeing that it was Noctis who had made the disturbance, swore softly. He sank back down and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“ _Gods_ , Noct,” he sighed. “There are gentler ways to announce your presence. You don’t have to cause earthquakes.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Noctis said, his voice catching at the reminder of his dream. _Earthquakes._ “I came in looking for you, and I didn’t realize you were asleep, and I was just going to leave you alone. . . . I’m sorry.”

“Noct,” Ignis began, starting to push himself into a sitting position again, “are you all right? You look rather pale.”

“It’s nothing,” Noctis said, but he was biting his lip, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes again. The images of the nightmare were coming back to him in flashes, taunting him, sending currents of fear through his chest. “I was just going to go back to bed.”

“Noct.” Ignis’s voice went soft. “Come here.”

Noctis crossed the tiled floor in his bare feet, rubbing knuckles under his eyes in an attempt to erase the tears. When he stopped, he realized he could see every line and curve of Ignis’s body both above and below the still water, and he felt his face go hot. He looked back at Ignis, whose expression remained impassive, though he must have felt at least a little uncomfortable at Noctis seeing him this way for the first time.

 _But you’re beautiful,_ Noctis wanted to reassure him. He might have, had he not remembered Ignis’s veiled warning to him earlier, his unwillingness to talk about the incident four years ago.

“You can sit, if you’d rather,” Ignis said, and though Noctis didn’t think the bathroom floor looked very comfortable, his legs wouldn’t hold him anymore. He slid down against the wall beside the tub. From there, he could see only Ignis’s head and shoulders. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I just, um . . . it was a nightmare,” Noctis said. He felt his eyes burning again and pressed the heels of his hands against them. “I lost my father, again, and I lost _you_ . . .” His breath hitched.

“It’s all right, Noct.” Ignis reached out and took one of Noctis’s hands, holding it between both of his and massaging the back of his palm gently with a thumb. His hands were slightly damp, but they were warm, and they were _Ignis’s_ , and that was all that mattered. “It wasn’t real. And I’m here now.”

A few moments passed in which Noctis was silent. “That’s what I try to tell myself every time,” he finally finally said through his teeth. “But it’s real _enough_. I _did_ lose both of you. And I can’t seem to shake it.”

“You haven’t lost me.”

“I might as well have, all those years ago when you left for university,” Noctis said. He thought his own voice sounded whiny when he said it, and immediately he wanted to take it back. “I’m sorry. I just—need to go back to bed.”

“No, I understand.” Ignis’s hands stilled over his, and Noctis half wanted to beg him not to stop. “I felt the same. And not knowing what our relationship was . . . it made me nervous. Noct, that day you mentioned earlier . . . I don’t regret it. In fact, I wanted it to happen, but when I realized later that I could never have you, not truly . . . it hurt too much. I tried to pull back. And yes, I tried seeing other people. But it never lasted. I never forgot you.”

“Ignis—”

“I felt so much for you, so many years before that,” Ignis continued. “When I left, I thought it might be time to rid myself of those feelings. But they wouldn’t leave me.”

Noctis pressed his lips together, thinking. “What about that time when I—when someone dared me to kiss you?”

Ignis shook his head, a rueful smile crossing his lips. “I wished only that you would take such things seriously, the way I did.”

“Take things seriously?” Noctis echoed. “That long ago? You wanted me _that_ long ago?”

“Longer.” Ignis pressed his lips to the back of Noctis’s hand. “But of course, the thought that _you_ might want _me_ did not even cross my mind. I didn’t think you would see me that way, and besides, it wouldn’t have been allowed.”

Noctis closed his eyes. “God, I’m so sorry,” he breathed. “All I’ve ever been to you is an inconvenience.”

“That’s not true.” Ignis squeezed his hand gently, an attempt at reassurance. “You are the reason I live and breathe. I will do anything for you, Noct. Anything. It’s only that I cannot allow anyone else to find out what’s happened between us.” He paused. “And that I wish I would’ve told you sooner. So that we might have spent more time together.”

“Well, then as long as we’re here . . .” Noctis hesitated. “Let me make it up to you. Let me pay you back for all that time.”

“Yes,” Ignis breathed.

Noctis surged to his knees, taking Ignis’s face in his hands and kissing him, holding nothing back. Ignis parted his lips, and after a heartbeat Noctis did the same, so that they were breathing the same desperate air, a sudden tangle of lips and tongues and teeth. Noctis felt his voice leaving him of its own will, humming in pleasure.

His hands drew paths through Ignis’s damp hair, fingers dragging along his scalp, coaxing a few surprised sounds out of Ignis as well. When his hands slid past the column of his neck and down to his shoulders, he became suddenly aware of Ignis’s body before him, his bare skin, his long limbs, and he wanted more than he could ask for.

“Everything all right?” Ignis asked, his voice a little breathless. Before Noctis could think of an answer, he seemed to remember himself, and he decided, “I should get dressed.”

 _Isn’t the point to get undressed?_ Noctis wanted to say, but he told himself not to move, not to speak, until Ignis had changed back into his clothes. He told himself not to watch, too, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ignis as he slid one slender leg over the edge of the tub, then the other, and crossed to the sink, where he hastily dried off and began to slip back into the clothes he’d left there.

He had just stepped into a pair of black sweatpants when Noctis shot to his feet and crashed into him again, unable to stop himself. He pushed Ignis back against the counter and let his hands run from his waist up the length of his spine to his shoulder blades. His mouth pressed softly against Ignis’s.

“I need you,” he breathed. He could feel Ignis’s body pressed against his, every muscle and nerve wound tight. Hoping to ease that tension, Noctis tipped his head to the side to kiss his neck, as lightly as he could manage.

“I need you, too, Noct,” Ignis murmured, his hands resting on Noctis’s hips. Steady as ever.

Noctis nipped at the skin just beneath his ear, and Ignis drew in a sharp breath. Noctis _felt_ him react, felt his pulse pounding, felt the heat of his body. He took Ignis’s hand and led him past the door, out into the room with its two awaiting beds.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“More than,” Ignis replied. “But it stays between us, all right?”

Noctis murmured his agreement, and Ignis led him the rest of the way to the closest bed, where he pushed Noctis gently down onto the mattress.

 

* * *

 

Afterward, they lay pressed together beneath the sheets, chests heaving and blood still thrumming, bathing in the afterglow of what they’d just done and in each other’s warmth. Their exhaustion had come back full force, threatening to press them both down under the weight of sleep.

“I should hope you have no more nightmares tonight, Noct,” Ignis said in a low voice. He’d wrapped his arms around Noctis, and Noctis couldn’t stop thinking about the way Ignis’s hands had felt slipping under his shirt, or the way they’d pushed his arms above his head. He wanted Ignis’s hands on him forever.

“I’ll wake you up if I do, don’t worry,” Noctis murmured back without opening his eyes. He sighed a short, breathy laugh. “God, I’m still so embarrassed I kissed you like that six years ago. I’m sure I was an awful kisser.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that anymore,” Ignis reassured him. “You were . . . very good just now.”

“I think I remember you using some stronger words than that earlier,” Noctis teased.

“Shh, Noct.” Ignis smoothed his hair and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “We both need to sleep before tomorrow. We can’t afford a late start.”

“And there’s my advisor,” Noctis said, a smile still curving his lips.

Ignis shifted slightly against him, and when he spoke next, his voice sounded soft and anxious. “This isn’t over after tonight, is it?”

“You’re asking me about round two already?” Noctis asked, unable to resist letting the teasing note creep back into his voice.

“I just meant . . . you aren’t leaving me after tonight?”

 _“No,”_ Noctis said, horrified. He couldn’t imagine abandoning Ignis in the morning, not after spending so many years wanting him, not after what had just happened between them. And most of all he couldn’t imagine someone else leaving Ignis in that way. The very thought made his chest ache. He rolled over to face Ignis, meeting his eyes. “Who did that to you? I’ll fucking hurt them.”

“No—no, Noct, it’s all right. It’s over,” Ignis told him with a slight shake of his head. “It’s just—I know it can’t be—we can’t really be _together_ , at least not when anyone else is around, but I thought—I thought maybe we could try to make it work. At least for a little while.”

Noctis whispered his name, cradling his jaw with one hand and leaning closer to kiss his mouth. “You made it sound like I’d want to say no,” he said. “Well, I don’t. I want to try, too. I’d stay with you forever if I could.”

Ignis pulled him closer. His whole body seemed to shudder with words he couldn’t say. “Please,” he whispered. “Please stay. That’s all I ask. At least for a little while.”

Noctis curled up against him, finally closing his eyes and giving in to sleep. “I think I can manage that,” he said.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ignis woke before the sun rose. He shook Noctis lightly awake, kissed him gently on the mouth, and whispered that he was going to clean up, check on the car, and scope out their surroundings. He said that Noctis could stay asleep if he’d like. Noctis just kissed him back and let him go.

 _I want to go back to sleep with you next to me,_ he nearly said, but he knew Ignis likely wouldn’t agree to that, and he was too groggy to properly form the words anyway.

Without Ignis there, he worried about trying to sleep again, wondered if the nightmares would return now that he was alone. For a while, he lay half-awake and listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. Thoughts of last night came back to him in waves, and he floated on them, letting them distract him. Thought of Ignis’s hands on his thighs, his strong, lean body. Thought of the way his voice had sounded in the midst of his ecstasy. Eventually, these thoughts and the soft background noise of the water lulled Noctis to sleep.

At the sound of his phone buzzing, he woke up to find slivers of light falling over the silent room. The space beside him was empty, the sheets tangled and cold. A text on the phone’s screen read _If you’re reading this, I assume you’re awake. Waiting for you outside. Come when you can. Ignis._ Noctis dragged himself out of bed and retrieved his clothes from the floor, crossing to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, settled in the clean clothes he’d found left out for him on the counter, his skin scrubbed clean and his hair damp, Noctis left the room and stepped outside. The sun had warmed the area already, despite the fact that it was still early. He scanned the parking lot for the car.

But before he returned to it, he resolved, there was something he had to do. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the next building.

When slid into the passenger seat of the car several minutes later, a whisper of a smile graced Ignis’s lips, and he asked, “What took you so long, Noct?”

Noctis set the two cans of Ebony in the console between the seats. “These are for you,” he said by way of answering. “Thought you might need them this morning.”

Ignis looked from Noct to the coffee and back again. Without any warning, he leaned across the console, his mouth grazing Noctis’s. His hand slipped to the place where Noctis’s neck met his shoulder, and Noctis parted his lips, letting him in. He’d thought Ignis would want to wait until they were absolutely alone before returning to this, but he couldn’t very well complain.

“I love you,” Ignis murmured. “You’re magnificent.”

For a moment, Noctis sat in stunned silence, unable to think of a thing to say. His whole body felt warm and electric again, and he smiled into the curve of Ignis’s neck. “I love you, too. Of course.”

After a moment, Ignis pulled away, turning the key in the ignition and placing his hands on the wheel. “We’ll never get anywhere at this rate,” he remarked.

“Oh, I’d say we’re getting somewhere, Specs,” Noctis grinned. “Wouldn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure how closely this follows the prompt, but I started out working with one thing and this particular story wanted to be many more things. It also got waaaay longer than I expected it to be, oops. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll be back! :D


End file.
